Walking Disasters
by Crazyman03
Summary: Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz were infamous for their own reasons. The former being a troublemaker more than a princess and the latter being a social outcast. But what happens if fate had took them together and decided to do more with them? Will an unlikely friendship bloom for these two? Or will they become rivals of the century?
1. Exposition To Demolition 1-2

**Hey, It's me with a new story.**

**Ever had that feeling? That _feeling _when you think you're about to create something creative and original, but then you realize that this could be a huge mistake and that you should turn back while you still have the chance? Yeah. That's what I'm feeling right now. I'm not sure if anyone came up with this idea yet, but I'm fairly sure I'm not the only one who did.**

**This is a fairly simple AU to be honest. One of those what-if's types of stories. In this case, what if bad boy Marco crossed over with bad girl Star; the human version (because I think there was one where her skin color was changed) and not the Ludo one (not sure what her AU is called...). The summary pretty much explains it.**

**I will try to include multiple Pov's here; mainly Star and Marco. It's something I want to try and practice so that _you _can read into the characters' thoughts and get a significantly longer chapter than my usual ones and _I _can get the hang of multiple perspectives of multiple people at once. The story _will_ move forward even as I change character perspectives. I will try my best to _not _portray their reactions into _one _event only.**

**Lastly (sorry for the long ass A/N), like my other stories, this is going to be a short introductory chapter for Star. With Marco being introduced in the next one. As usual, this is so that I can see your reactions on what you guys think about the story.**

**Disclaimer: Star Vs. The Forces of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy.**

**Story is mine**

* * *

**Story Title: **_Walking Disasters (AU)_

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Romance_

**Summary: **Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz were infamous for their own reasons. The former being a troublemaker more than a princess and the latter being a social outcast. But what happens if fate had took them together and decided to do more with them? Will an unlikely friendship bloom for these two? Or will they become rivals of the century?

* * *

**Exposition To Demolition [1-2]**

"Your highness, please understand-"

"UNDERSTAND WHAT!?" A blonde-haired girl shouted from inside her room. She had a severe case of 'bed hair' and currently had red eyes overshadowing her naturally blue ones. "The only thing I understand here is that you're trying to wake me up from my sleep! Maybe it's _you _who should understand not to interrupt me when I'm sleeping!"

"B-But Princess, The meeting-" The man; most likely one of their butlers, tried to reason.

"I'll go to it later!" The girl stuffed her face into her pillow. "Just leave me alone!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that..."

"Why not!?"

"The meeting starts in half an hour..."

"..." It didn't take long for the girl to process the man's words inside her brain. "...WHAT?!"

"I suggest getting dressed up, your highness." She could already _sense _the smirk the man gave through the door. "I wouldn't want to be latr if I were you."

"Arghhhh! Fine!" The girl wanted to pull her hair out, but time isn't necessarily giving her the motivation to do so. She stood up from her bed and walked towards the bathroom. "Tell her I'll be in the stupid event meeting within ten minutes..."

"Will do, ma'am." The man said before leaving.

_"I knew going to ponyhead's party was a good idea." _The girl chuckled as she went into the shower. _"I can't believe we actually went forward with destroying the place. Talk about overkill."_

_Star Butterfly. _The only heiress of Mewni and the one causing the most trouble inside of the Kingdom. Say what you want, but being a princess is _not _in one of the girl's to-do list. Sitting in a throne room with nothing to do all day, pretending to care about people you don't even know, trying to solve problems that doesn't even require a queen. Talk about torture. That didn't sound like the rich life, it sounded more like a _boring _and _miserable _life. She wanted a fun and happy life, darn it!

In a sense, she kind of knew why it _would _sound like the rich life. And she was actually willing to become a queen... if the process wasn't so boring. It was so boring to an extent in which she would rather get lost in a forest filled with monsters rather than become a queen herself. She'd rather fight than do nothing while sitting in a chair all day.

Once she was finished with her shower, she grabbed a towel and looked at the mirror. A cute face stared back. The same face that caused havoc in many dimensions with or without ponyhead. She smirked devilishly. An aura suddenly enveloped her. A dark purple one. One that was emitted whenever she was about to cause trouble, and the same one that she used whenever she wanted to scare the living shit out of anyone. The number of people she already scared with the aura was laughable.

It helped that she can turn it on and off at will... Okay, maybe that was a bit of a stretch. She can turn it on if she was _really _angry at someone. And it also turns on if she's planning something vicious with her trademark evil grin.

But details don't matter. All that matters was that she had a meeting to get to. Stepping out of her bedroom door, she was finally ready to meet with her mother.

"Mom's family wand, here I come!"

_XxXxX_

"WHAT?! What do you mean you won't give me the wand!?" Star shouted incredulously.

"Star..." Moon sighed upon hearing the girl's screams. "You know that I can't do that, right?"

"Why not!?"

"Because the moment I give it to you, you're going to create massive destruction to the Kingdom!"

Sat inside a small room with a table and two chairs facing each other was Star and her mother; Moon Butterfly. After Moon had cancelled the royal event of giving the family wand to the heiress, Star's ire has raised significantly. Saying things like "It's unfair!", "Just give me the wand already!", and "I'm old enough to handle the wand, _Mom.". _Three hours have already passed and Star felt like she was wasting time arguing with her mother...

...Or more realistically, her demanding her mother to give her the wand.

Her mother had always been like this. Keeping important things away from her. When she tried to inherit the family sword at the age of ten, her mother quickly took the sword and locked it inside one of the safes they keep hidden in the forest. Her thirteenth birthday passed and she wanted to get herself a pair of dimensional scissors, but her mother immediately blacklisted her to the forger who created every dimensional scissors in the world. And now, when she's supposed to finally get the wand, her mother takes it back and tells her to wait until next year.

To put it bluntly, her mother was stupidly unfair to her.

"I'm old enough to use it!"

"And irresponsible enough to create untold destruction with it!" Moon snapped back. She took a moment to calm herself and sighed. "Sweetie, it's not that I don't trust you-"

"I call Ponyshit-"

"Language!" Moon glared at her daughter; who simply rolled her eyes. "It's just that I don't think you know how _dangerous _inheriting the wand might be. With your brash attitude and your fondness of causing as much trouble as possible, I doubt you'll be able to keep yourself and your loved ones safe with the wand."

"Oh come on Mom! I can fight with the wand! How hard could it be?"

Seriously, how hard _can _it be? The wand came with a _manual _for god's sake! A manual! It's not like she had to learn it from scratch without any knowledge of the wand. She could easily open the book, pick a spell, and cast it in the span of ten seconds. It was that easy!

And still, she knew her mother was going to give her some lame excuse of it being difficult.

"Star, learning the wand is easy, but mastering it is difficult. You need to learn all the moves such as poses and dances for some of the spells for it to work. You need to memorize spell names to activate most of them-"

As Moon kept on stating _horrible _reasons not to give her the wand, Star stared into the ceiling. Not even paying attention to her mother in the slightest. She wondered. If she was that bad of a daughter to her parents that they refuse to give her the wand, would they give it to her if she wasn't bad? Or would they still keep it away from her due to them not trusting her?

Before Star could even continue that train of thought, her mother quickly snapped her out of it. "Star! Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll learn it. Just give me the wand already."

Moon sighed in defeat. While Star smirked in victory at the sight of her mother.

"I knew you'd act like this..."

Star laughed internally. She knew her mother more than she knew herself. One thing Star always did whenever she wanted to do something dangerous, was that she ignored _all _of Moon's warnings. Surprisingly enough, it worked. Although not always - the sword and the dimensional scissors being prime examples.

_"Hah! Gotcha! I knew if I ignore her I'll get the wand. Mom's gonna have no choice but to-"_

"-Send you to a different dimension to reform your boisterous attitude."

_Wait_-

"What!?" Star stuck a finger inside her ear. "Am I going deaf or did I hear you say you're going to send me to another dimension?"

"You did hear me right then." Moon smiled. It was the same as the one she had given Star three hours ago. Calm, collected, and loving. But Star felt something else within the smile. She felt like her mother was currently giving her the most smug smile she had ever given, in her whole life, _ever. _And what found even more irritating about her face is the fact that its the _same _one she's been pulling off last three hours ago. The thought of her mother being able to do _that _made her eyes twitch.

"Oh, it seems that you're rather _excited_ aren't you." See! She's still doing it! It's like she's trying to be a complete ass from the inside while being the nicest person in Mewni on the out. "With the way your eyes were twitching, I can already _feel _your excitement from the inside."

Star clenched her teeth as she forced a smile and gripped the table. "Y-Yeah. I'm REAL excited, Mom!"

"And to top it all off, you're going to have a _boy _as your guide!"

Something snapped, and she was sure that it was _not _the table she was holding...

...Maybe it was.

"WHAAAT?!" Star screamed from the top of her lungs. "Why would you do that!? Why would you send me to a RANDOM dimension; of which you and dad have absolutely NO knowledge off mind you. Without a single weapon in my possession or my _consent _on whether I accept to go or not. And to top it off, have a boy of around _my _age watch over me? Why?!"

"Because your attitude is already causing our family some _undeserved _controversy! _Not to mention we needed a reason to kick you out of the castle." _Moon whispered the last part. Fortunately, her daughter didn't hear her.

"And you think sending me somewhere, _alone._ With a _teenage __boy, _is a great way to fix it?!"

...

...

...

Moon coughed. "Oh, would you look at that?"

She stared out of the window to see a chariot waiting outside. Most likely Star's method of transportation to the unnamed dimension. "Looks like your chariot is here." Moon stood up and walked away. Star noticed the hurried pace her mother currently had. "I already ordered some of the maids to collect all of your belongings. Three hours would be certainly enough for them."

Star's became wide-eyed as she stared at her mother; who was currently walking away. It was a distraction! A distraction for her so that they could finally kick her away from the castle, for once and for all. She knew the servants surely wanted her to go away; and it was backed up with the fact that she was _very _bossy to them. But her mother? The one who was supposed to defend her and let her stay? Turned against her?

Star could only bang her head on the table.

"Arghhh!" She cried as she continued banging her head.

First she didn't get the wand. Then she was kicked out of the castle to live on her own, not to mention that they knew _nothing _of the dimension they were about to place her in. And now she was forced to have a boy as her guide!?

It was either that Karma finally got to her or she did something in her past life that might have angered some higher being. It's not like she married a monster in her past life...

"Ugh," Star stood up and rubbed her forehead, doubt from the pain of slamming her head into the table. "This is the worst day of life..."

She just hoped the boy looking after her wouldn't be much of a jerk. As long as he didn't bother her, then she would be golden.

Star chuckled.

"It's not like it's going to be then end of the world. It's just some random boy looking after me...

What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

**Everything, Star. Everything.**

**So, yeah, here's an inside look of bad girl Star's thought process. She a lot more menacing her than the one on the show. Although she isn't _comepletely _evil. She more or less just wants to do things _she _wants and is willing to do anything to get it. Either by force or by intimidation.**

**So there you go. What do you guys think? Troublemaker Star and Bad Boy Marco finally meet each other. Not the greatest idea, but it has its potential.**

**Reviews are love. They help inspire me to go and read other stories to get _more _inspiration after reading them. The review can be a compliment, complaint, suggestion, and/or criticism.**

**Anyways, that's all for now and I will see you in the next one.**

**Crazyman out.**


	2. Exposition To Demolition 2-2

**Hey, I'm back once again.**

**Holy balls this story got noticed. I didn't know there was a lack of Mean Princess x Bad Boy stories in the fandom. I thought some random guy already did it since the show has been out for like what - a year or two now? Anyways, it makes me happy to see you guys like this one, it really does.**

**But anways, here's Marco's introduction to the story. **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Yes! I finally have it! *holds up piece of paper* the rights to Star vs. The Forces of Evil is mine! *Looks at paper* huh? Wait a sec... *Looks again* What is this!? This isn't the rights to SVTFOE! This is my electricity bill!**

**I don't own Star Vs. The Forces of Evil. **

**Story is mine.**

* * *

**Exposition To Demolition [2-2]**

Marco Diaz. Neighborhood Bad Boy and bringer of destruction upon the peaceful city of Echo Creek. Infamous for his punk attitude and his signature black hoodie look, he causes trouble to the city and rebels against authorities...

Or at least he would be when he's not sleeping like a bear in hibernation...

The alarm clock went off and made the decision of trying to wake him up. And he was sure the clock _wasn't_ giving up either. Marco ignored the clock, like he usually does. The clock was still ringing, however, so he decided to be the bigger man and wake up from his slumber. He turned off the alarm clock...

And threw it out the window.

"I hate waking up in the morning." Marco sighed as he stretched his arms. He let out a yawn before heading to the window. Outside of his house were mulitple alarm clocks of different variety; all of which are broken from impact. Marco looked to the one he just recently threw out of the window to see that it barely got any further than the thirteenth clock. "Aww man. I only got 13th place out of 50. I must be going soft."

"Marco?" His mother called out from downstairs. "Did you throw the alarm clock outside of the window again?"

"Uhh, I tripped?" Marco shouted back. "Accidentally grabbed the clock by accident."

He only heard his mother sigh in response before shrugging. Marco went to the bathroom soon after. Turning on the sink and washing his face, he then grabbed his toothbrush and some toothpaste. He glanced at his toothbrush before placing it back in the container. "Eh? It's not like I'll need this."

He opened the toothpaste cap and squeezed the contents into his mouth. Using his tongue to brush his teeth from the inside, he took off his black hoodie and tossed it in the laundry basket along with his T-shirt. Marco then spat out the toothpaste and washed his mouth with some water. He opened his mouth to see his teeth cleaned from inside out. He had no idea how something like that worked whenever he brushed his teeth, since it would be theoretically and physically impossible.

But it did, and he wasn't complaining.

"Hmm... I wonder..." Marco said as he closed his eyes, like he was preparing himself for something.

His eyes then shot wide open. His nose crinkled and his eyebrows stuck together. His lips turned into a malicious smile. He gazed into his eyes as he made a face - the same one he used frequently when he intimidated others. As he made the face, a fire of darkness covered him. A black fire radiated from his body. He didn't know where the fire came from when he made the face, but it was helpful to say the least.

He can still recall the day first made the face. It was when he was having a bad day and some jackass approached him and forced him to give up his money. _"And I remember beating that shit-eating grin of his until he hit the ground. Ahh, good times."_

"Heh, still got it." Marco smiled and walked outside his room.

Locking the dorr behind him, he went downstairs and found his parents doing their respective objectives. Angie was making some food while Rafael was preparing the table. With a shrug, he went to the table and took a seat.

"Good morning." Marco yawned before scratching his eyes.

"Were you out late again?" Angie immediately questioned as she placed their meals on plates.

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"You're lying aren't you?"

"...Maybe?"

Angie could only sigh as placed the plates down on the table. She looked at her husband; who no doubt frowning at their son. "Where did we go wrong?"

"You mean, 'where did we go _right?_' Right?" Marco interjected but was only met with more miserable sighs. "Geez, tough crowd."

"Son, I think it's time we have a talk." Rafael placed an arm on his son's shoulder.

"You mean the brids and the bees? I already know that. When a man and a woman love each other-"

"You don't need to go into detail." Angie cut off. "What we meant is your attitude towards other people and authorites. It's getting way too out of hand."

"Out of hand? More like normal."

"Will you stop talking for a second!?" Rafael shouted. He glared at him before his face softened. "Sorry. It's just... we're just stressed out. You causing trouble and us getting calls from the principal's office, we don't what to do with you."

"We can't afford to move houses and send you to a different school." Angie stated. "You already enrolled a month ago and it'll take us a lot of time and money to move you to new school."

"We also can't send you to a military school." Marco visibly shook at the thought of that. Him bunking with other _guys_, being shaved bald upon entry, sounds like an absolute nightmare of a school. Marco could only shiver at the thought of _what _they were going to _learn _in a school like that. "We love you too much to do that."

"Y-Yeah, you shouldn't send me there."

"Which why I took on the liberty of enrolling our family in the Exchange Program once again!" Angie grinned. "Your therapist said that your attitude has some kind of correlation with the lack of attention we and your friends have given you. So we re-entered the program, hoping to find you a new friend!"

"Why?" Marco groaned. "And how did I even get _theraphy _in the first place?!"

Seriously, when did he get theraphy? It's not like he had some sort of illness hindering his physical and mental capabilities. He was perfectly fine thank you very much!

"You started a year ago, remember?" His father answered. "You know, when you started wearing make up and dressed up in black and white clothes?"

Ahh, yes. His _emo _phase.

"Oh, I remember that!" Marco cringed as he heard his mother giggle. "Like the time we caught him putting eyeliner on! Or like tthe time he tried to summon demons in his room! Or-"

"Alright! We get it, _Mom_!" Marco interrupted before she could say more. "Anyways, about the program..."

"Oh, that." Angie didn't notice the sudden shift in subjects. "What about it?"

"Couldn't you guys just take our names out of the list?" Marco asked, hoping they would say yes...

"No." He hung his head as his mother continued. "And if we can, we won't."

"Damn it!" Marco cursed under his breath. "Well, at least we don't have anyone to take in. Right?"

"About that..." His father nervously chuckled.

Marco quickly stood up with a forced grin and made his way to the door. "Nope. Nope. Not happening. Nope! NOPE!"

"Mijo-"

"NOPE!" Marco slammed the door shut once he was outside.

The two parents looked at each other in confusion...

"He forgot to eat breakfast. _Again._"

* * *

_"You're real stupid, Marco." His brain reprimanded. Ironic how his most trustworthy and loyal companion was acting bitter towards him. "You just HAD to forget eating, didn't you?!"_

"Not my fault!" Marco shouted at himself, causing a couple of people to look at him strangely. "The last students that we were given were complete dicks!"

_"Language!" His mind shouted back. "And yeah, I remember them. That redhead chick that used to wake you up at six o' clock in the morning just to excercise?"_

"Or that girl from Paris who forced me to clean up the room and make spaghetti for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and late-night snacking."

_"Or how about that- Hey!" His brain shouted, causing him to slightly tumble as he walked. "You're changing the subject! You think I'll forget that you didn't eat breakfast!?"_

"It almost worked...asshole." Marco cursed under his breath. Him whispering the last part proved to be useless, however, which meant his brain was able to hear him.

_" Langu- You know what? Screw this." He felt the voice in his mind slowly go away. "I don't have time for you..."_

"Hey! We're not done talking yet, mister!" He then hit the top of his head in hopes to bring back the voice. "You hear me?!"

"Um..._Boss?_" As small squeaky voice called from beside him, but was ignored.

"If you don't talk, then I swear to Nefcy I'll come in there and beat you up so badly you're going out of my ass!"

"...Boss?" The squeaky voice came up again, but it wasn't ignored this time.

"WHAT?!"

Marco turned to his side to see a small child looking at him strangely. "Tell me I did not just do that in front of you..."

"Actually, me seeing you talk to yourself isn't rare at all, boss." The kid grinned at him. He couldn't help but smile back to the kid.

"I don't know what that means; coming from you, but thanks," Marco ruffled the child's hair. "_Jeremy._"

Jeremy Birnbuam. Oh boy, where does he start with this? He didn't know the reason why, but the kid pretty much idolized Marco and his actions. Which would make him as his _only _fan and one of his few friends in the school. Honestly, Marco didn't expect the kid to just go out and ask to be his servant when he tries to 'cause trouble.

Ironically, Jeremy himself wasn't that _bad _of a person. Granted, he wasn't entirely pure as well, but it was the thought that counts. So after being approached by Jeremy and asking Marco if he could be his 'Minion', Marco did the only reasonable thing he could think of at the time...

He said no.

Why? Apart from breaking a law or twenty, he was sure the child was going to be a pest to him at times.

Oh how wrong he could be.

He didn't know how, but Jeremy somewhat managed to crawl into his heart. No, he didn't mean that romantically. 'Cause if he did, he was pretty sure red and blue flashing lights would follow him 'till the ends of the Earth. To him, Jeremy felt like the little younger brother that Marco never had.

Thinking about it, the sentiment _did_ make him feel nice...

"Hey Boss!" Jeremy smiled as he looked towards Marco. "Wanna hang out later? Or how about we chuck someone's wallet so we could go to the ice cream shop?"

Marco chuckled as he crouched down to his eye level. "Maybe next time, okay? I have this _feeling _I'm going to be busy today."

"Okay. Next time then!" Jeremy then let out a grin that shined brighter than the sun. "I'm heading to class, see you later Bo-"

"YOU!"

_oh boy..._

Marco turned around to see two of his so-called 'Nemisis' with plastic swords and horribly put-together. He didn't know their names, but he didn't care at all. The two had always been on his nerves ever since he started getting popular from casuing trouble. Hilairiously trying to portray themselves as 'Heroes' while he was going to be the 'Evil Monster' in the story. And with their delusional dreams of beating Marco in a fight, they tried to 'fight' him every opportunity they could get.

Emphasis on the word 'fight'.

"Give up now, evil-doer!" The fat one pointed his plastic sword at the brunette boy. "Surrender before we're forced to take such 'drastic measures' to defeat you!"

"Y-Yeah!" The nerdy one raised his sword as well. "G-Give up! Villain!"

"There's gotta be a gay joke or two somewhere around here..." Marco muttered to himself before cracking his fists. "Look kiddies, I don't have much to do, but I'd rather waste my time playing 'Idiots and robbers' with you."

"Y-You foced us to do this!" The fat one said before letting out a battle cry. Or more realistically, a _regular _cry. "Waahh!"

The fat one charged him, sword pointed towards him and aimed to kill. It didn't take two seconds for Marco to simply sidestep and trip the fatass with his own two feet. With the fat boy on the ground, skinny nerd decided that it would be a good time to attack him. Disappointingly, he used the same move he used with the fat one, which worked.

And just like that, the fight was over.

"Lame." Marco placed his hands on his pockets and looked at Jeremy. "Hey kid,"

"Yes Boss?"

"First order of the day: Go to your class." Marco ordered.

"Alright Boss!" He gave a salute before running away. As soon as the child was away, Marco then turned to the two and glared at both of them.

"And you two, bother me anymore, and I might _actually _hurt you next time." Marco threatened before turning away. "Now get out."

And with that, Marco walked away. He looked around to see students looking at him and mummering about something. It seemed that he attracted a small crowd with their impromptu fight. Even if it was a small one, Marco would no doubt get a twisted version of the fight tomorrow morning. He kept on walking, occasionally glaring at anyone who looked at him with the stink eye. Once he lost the crowd, he sighed to himseld and said,

"This is gonna be a long day, is it?"

* * *

**And it's about to be longer in a few hours.**

**I think if Star actually existed in real life - and I mean the cartoon character - I think she would feel a bit cheated with Marco's introduction in comparison to hers. Oh well, not everyone could have everything.**

**Reviews are love. It can help sit on my lazy ass and not even think about writing stories anymore. Just kidding! The review can be a compliment, complaint, suggestion, and/or criticism.**

**Anyways, that's all for now and I will see you later.**

**Crazyman out.**


	3. Meeting Of Two Disasters

'Ey,** I'm back.**

**So, we're here. Mean Princess and Bad Boy finally meet. The answers to the biggest questions will be finally revealed. Will these two fight each other like cats and dogs? Will they become romantically involved with each other? Do I even give a shit about this A/N? **

**Find out in the latest chapter of 'Walking Disasters'!**

**Okay, before we start. I just want to clear up some confusion. Now you may know I use 'line breaks' and 'XxXxX' as transitional breaks. Since there will be two characters from now on, these two transitional breaks will have a different meaning.**

**Line break (-) = POV/Character switch. E.g: From Star to Marco's POV.**

**'XxXxX' = Scene switch. No POV switicing. E.g: Marco travels from one place to another. But we still retain his POV even after travelling.**

**Disclaimer: A-ha**! **Finally! The rights to Star vs. The Forces of Evil is mine! *Looks at paper* huh? Wait a sec... *Looks again* What is this!? This isn't the rights to SVTFOE! This is the rights to Ed, Edd, and Eddy!**

**...Actually, that wouldn't be too bad. *sees Cartoon Network logo falling above me* Shit. I don't own Star Vs. The Forces of Evil.**

**Story is mine.**

* * *

**Meeting Of Two Disasters**

Star Butterfly was not happy.

She knew it. Her parents knew it. This 'Principal' guy knew it. Everyone knew it. She didn't know how everyone knew what she was feeling, maybe it had to do with the her face looked at the moment?

"Star? Are you feeling well?" Her mother asked; concern evident in her voice. "Do you need to go to the bathroom or something?"

"And why's that?!" She growled at the woman before her.

"Because you looked like a woman who's constipated for quite a while now..."

Wait, really? Star then then dropped off the face if the message she was sending was _that_. Still, dropping off her 'angry' face didn't lift up her mood.

Moon sighed, clearly noticing her daughter's foul mood. "Dear, I know you're angry-"

"Of course not, _Mom!_" She forcefully grinned to emphasize her point. "I'm _totally _happy with what you're putting me into! Me staying in a random dimension, being forced to live with a boy, no wand at all. I'm definitely _not_ salty about me not getting the wand! Everything is PERFECT!"

"See!? I told you she'd love it here!" Her father _helpfull__y_ interjected.

Both women glared at him. It was either the man did not know what the word 'Sarcasm' is or he's just taking the piss.

"Family issues aside," The man known as Principal Skeeves coughed. "I have been informed that you needed a guide for your daughter, am I correct?"

Moon and River nodded while Star shook her head vigourously.

"Great timing then!" The man smiled; trying his hardest to stop himself from laughing at the young blondes crestfallen face. "I found the perfect student for this sort of thing. He's already used to dealing with exchange students, so don't worry about him lacking experience."

"Hmm. He seems like a suitable match." Moon hummed.

What was _that _supposed to mean?

A knock was heard from the door.

"Come in."

And so they did. Came in from the door were two people, a man and a woman. The man was buff just like her father, but was the complete opposite when it came to height. The woman seemed normal enough. Both of them were brunette and wore happy smiles on their faces.

"Mr. and Mrs. Diaz!" Skeeves greeted. "A surprise seeing you here. I was about to call in your son to meet the girl."

"Oh no need for that. We were passing by anyways, so we can take them to our house on our own." The woman smiled at Skeeves before turning to Star's parents. She held out a hand, waiting to be shook. "Angie Diaz. Nice to meet you."

Moon smiled as she took her hand. "Yes. Likewise."

Star looked at the four adults. They seem to be getting along well. All of them are laughing, smiling, and overall having fun. Genuine smiles filling up the atmosphere instead of heated glares. If this is what she can expect from her guide's _parents_, then surely he must be this nice, right?

"I guess we'll be taking our leave?" Moon asked Skeeves, to which he nodded.

"Sure. Go ahead. She can skip school for today. But she needs to show up tomorrow, okay?" Skeeves smiled warmly.

And with that, they headed to the Diaz Residence. Well, Moon and River left early to take care of business.

* * *

"Hey, Boss!" The small squeaky voice sitting above his shoulders called out. "I thought you were going to be busy today?"

Marco shrugged back. "I said I have a _feeling _I'm going to be busy today, but I didn't say I _will_ be."

The tiny boy beamed. "Does that mean we can hang out tonight?!"

Marco chuckled. "Maybe next time, okay little guy?"

"Aww man."

He couldn't help but smile at the child's antics. He liked moments like these, where both of them would fool around with each other. Marco had few friends to keep him company. Or more specifically, _two _friends to keep him company. He only hung out with Jeremy often since his other friend was busy teaching the cheerleading team.

Marco couldn't help but wonder, what would've happened if Jeremy hadn't idolized him? Would he still even have friends? Would he be able to get a even just _one _person to like him? If not, then he was real grateful for the fact the kid decided to like him. Marco wasn't sure where he would end up if he didn't have Jeremy as a friend. Either behind bars or still in his 'emo phase'.

Gods he could never forget that _phase _of his...

It still haunted him to this day.

"Boss! Watch out!" Jeremy forcefully pulled his hair, which only caused him more pain than alertness.

"Ow! Jeremy stop pulling my ha-""

*WHAM*

It hit Marco as to why Jeremy was telling him to watch out...

Unfortunately, the pole in front of him _also _hit him as well...

"I told you to watch out..." Jeremy rubbed his arm in guilt.

"Yes, Jeremy... You did tell me to watch out..." Marco said in a tone too sarcastic to be true. "But you pulling my hair like freaking Ratatouille isn't going to help me! I'm not a puppet for pete's sake!" He didn't want to swear at the kid; fearing that he might hurt the boy's feelings.

"Wait? You can pronounce Ratatouille without messing up?!" Jeremy said in mock-surprise. "Did something happen when you hit your head on that pole, Boss?"

Okay, he had to admit, he was starting to regret _not _swearing at the kid.

"Very funny, squirt." Marco then came to a halt upon reaching the street to where both of them live. "Alright, Jeremy. You can come down now, we're here."

"Aww." The little boy whined but did as he was asked. The kid then smiled at him upon landing. "I'll see you tomorrow, Boss!"

"Same for you too, kid." Marco gave him a small smile before parting ways.

Once Marco had reached a safe distance away from Jeremy, he sighed. He was tired. Mainly because of those two 'Heroes' kept on fighting him, Jeremy wanted to hang out with him every second he got, and lack of sleep. _"I knew staying up all night was a bad idea." _

Upon reaching his house, he heard laughing from the inside. It was his parents no doubt about it. They must've had a visitor inside, which was actually common due to their approachable attitude. For some reason, he had a weird feeling wash over his body. A feeling that - if he opened the door right now, his life would forever change...

Marco simply shrugged, opening the door...

Only for the door to hit something midway.

* * *

"ARGH!" Star backed up upon being hit by the door. Clutching her nose and checking if it was bleeding, she looked at the black hoodie wearing boy in front of her. "Don't you know how to knock? You stupid idiot!"

"Don't you know that this is my house?" He smirked; a bit too viciously for her taste. "Can't blame you if you didn't. Blondes are known to be quite _dumb_ around these parts. Didn't know that extended to foreigners."

Star glared daggers at the boy. He hit her face as she when reached for the door, and he had the nerve to talk to her like _that_?!

She didn't think so.

"At least I'm not some whiny-ass punk wannabe of an idiot!" She retorted, but it had no effect on him.

"Psh. Please. I've heard that insult ten billion times before." He laughed. "You weren't the first to come up with that, sorry to disappoint you. If it makes you feel better, I felt a _teeny_ bit worse when you said it."

"Asshole."

She simply stated. Unlike the other prince and princesses she had met every once in a while, she wasn't afraid to get vulgar whenever it comes to insulting someone.

"Door Face." He retaliated, recalling what happened earlier.

"Bitch."

"Sorry, but that would be a name reserved for you."

"Dick."

"Want me to put mine in you?" He glared at her and smiled with a half-manic grin.

The blonde girl clenched her fists. If he wanted to fight in bed, then she'll be _real _happy to oblige. "You got a death wish, pal?!"

"If you asked me that during my 'Emo phase'," He made quotation marks with his fingers. "Maybe I would've accepted. Sadly, I'm out of the phase. So here's my answer: Fuck. You."

His face was met with her fist as he finished his last word. If it wasn't for the fact that the boy had pissed her off, then she would've been impressed with the fact that he didn't go down on his butt screaming bloody murder. Instead, he only took a step back and still had that half-manic grin plastered on his face. She may not look like it, but she packed quite a punch underneath that so-called _frail _body of hers. "Had enough yet?"

He chuckled as he ran a hand on his face, his hand kept moving before settling on his bruised left cheek. "So, you're into dominatrix kinda stuff? Gotta say, you have good taste. This is one that I actually like." Star looked at him strangely. What was this guy on about?! "I'm more of a 'Sadist' than a 'Masochist' myself really."

"Why you-"

"Marco! You're home!" The woman; whose name was Angie, called from the stairs. Apparently, she didn't hear the fight that had just occurred. "So, how was Star? She's a nice girl, right? Definitely a change of pace in the house."

Marco smirked at Star while she glared back. "Yep. Definitely a change of pace. We were actually_ getting along _with each other just now."

"Well, ain't that great." Angie smiled back. "Oh, can you help Star with her chest? Your father is out and it's too heavy for me to lift. I'll be upstairs if you need me."

And with that, she left the scene.

Star turned back to Marco and saw him staring at her. Although, it wasn't her face her was staring at. Rather, at her..._ growing beauties. _Her face flushed as she used both arms to cover her chest. "What are you looking at now, pervert?!"

"Well..." He hummed cheerfully. "Mom did say to help you with your _chest_, right?"

Her face turned bright red. How perverted is this guy? "What?!"

"Yeah. I don't think I can help you with that." He then pointed at the door. "If you want, I can take you to a doctor whose expertise is plastic sugery. Maybe he can help you with your tiny boo-"

*SMACK*

"Pervert!" Star then bolted for her room, wanting to get away from the boy.

* * *

Marco rubbed his face once the girl left, mainly his left cheek. "Ouch. That actually hurt a bit." Not only did she punch him on his left cheek, she slapped it as well. "And they say lightning doesn't strike in the same place twice."

He sighed to himself. That girl, _Star _was her name, right? "She's gonna be a bitch to deal with." He walked towards the kitchen, having a sudden craving for nachos. "Hmm, what's for today? Cheese isn't a bad ide- Whoa!"

Something hit his leg, forcing him to go down on the floor due to the sudden stop. "What the-" Marco looked to see a large box in front of him. It looked like a treasure chest by the looks of it. He hadn't seen it before, nor had he remembered it being placed there.

Looking at the treasure chest, he sat on the floor in complete silence...

...

...

...

"Oh! So that's what Mom meant with me helping with her chest!"

* * *

**Alright. It's finally done.**

**Okay, first of all, this chapter was a bitch to write. I literally had to re-write like what, 2 times due to my dissatisfaction. To me, the last two versions I made were just your average transitional chapter, A.K.A a boring chapter. The thing was that I didn't know how to make Star and Marco meet and converse like in this chapter. Which led to me deleting about 4000 words worth of shit.**

**Take note that I didn't include Ludo's fight as well. You might be asking why I didn't include that, and the answer is pretty simple. **

**A.) Marco didn't meet Star in the school, rather in his house. Since he had no prior knowledge of Star being dangerous or annoying, he wasn't driven out of his house. He wasn't given enough reason to leave, so he stayed.**

**B.) Even if I somehow managed to include Ludo's fight, then nothing would've changed at all. Apart from them _still _being enemies after the fight, nothing new will happen. It's just going to be a repeat of canon.**

**I would be taking this story a lot more seriously in regards of the quality of the chapters. Which is why I wanted to find a beta; A.K.A someone who reads the chapter to see if there's any mistakes. Thing is, I don't know how to find one xD. So if anyone is up to beta this story, PM me.**

**Reviews are love. They can... uh, what ****excuse should I use? Oh whatever. The review can be a compliment, complaint, suggestion, and/or criticism.**

**Anyways, that's all for now and I will see you in the next one.**

**Crazyman out.**


	4. Jeremy And A Pony Head 1-2

**Yo! It's me, ya boy, your man, your hombre, your- alright I'll stop.**

**To those thinking, this story will follow canon. It means that I'll follow the show's events and change it up a bit to fit my story. I will be doing some original chapters as well, it either may be filler or plot-progressive. **

**Man, I wished I watched S2-4 of SVTFOE. Everyone's talking about how good 'Cleaved' is and here I am, sitting on my ass, writing fanfics instead of catching up with the series. It's been four years already! FOUR! And I've only watched a couple of episodes of season 1 and half of season 2! I am ashamed to call myself a SVTFOE fanboy.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Star Vs. The Forces of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy.**

**Story is mine.**

**Beta: Celestialfyxen**

* * *

**Jeremy And A Pony Head [1-2]**

It was night just like any other night...

No, seriously. It is.

Inside the Diaz Household; more specifically Marco's room, sat said boy and Jeremy with controllers on their hands. They were playing a rather intense match between the two of them. Star was around doing her own thing somewhere. _"Bu__t screw her, this is my POV anyways_._ Which means I'm in control of the scenes right now."_

As Marco slowly started to break the fourth wall, he hadn't realized that Jeremy was obliterating him in the game. As the game came to an end, it was revealed that the eight year-old boy had won the match...by a landslide.

"Argh!" Marco groaned before throwing the controller in his hands. "How are you so good at this?!"

"Boss, you didn't move your character for an entire minute when you were mumbling to yourself." Jeremy reasoned before smirking. "Maybe you should focus on beating me next time instead of talking to yourself, Boss!"

"I was busy thinking of breaking the fourth wall..." He huffed as he crossed his arms.

Jeremy stared at him blankly. "That is one of the weirdest excuses you have ever given me, Boss."

"One of the weirdest?"

"Yeah! It's right next to 'I don't know how I got a girlfriend, but she's calling me.' excuse when you wanted to run away from those two guys that keep attacking you."

"It wasn't that bad of an excuse..." Marco weakly defended; head now staring into the ground. "To be fair, I was hurrying since I was about to miss a movie that day."

"The one with sparkly vampires?" Jeremy tilted his head. "I didn't know you watched that."

"Ew! No!" Marco shuddered. Whoever created those movies can go jump off a cliff for all he cares. He'll never watch _that_! Never in a million years! He tried watching it once and it made him want to vomit, which was surprising since he thought the _only_ thing he could get sick from is motion sickness.

Although Star; A.K.A. Door Face as he liked to call, is quickly getting higher on the list of 'Things that Marco gets sick of'.

"I meant the latest Mackie Hand film. Heard it was the finale though. What was the name again? 'Mackie Hand in Claeaved' or something like that."

"I don't know." Jeremy shrugged. Understandable. The movie wasn't for kids anyways, it included blood and gory moments which Marco loved. He wasn't sure if Jeremy could handle all the gore though. "All I know is that you lost! Now you have to make us nachos, Boss!"

"Whatever you pint-sized loser..." Marco grumbled as he stood up and walked towards the door. "C'mon, let's go make us some nachos."

XxXxX

"Yeah! Boss' nachos are the best!" Jeremy happily cheered as he took a pile in his hands and forced it in his mouth all at once. Marco could only twitch his eye upon seeing how Jeremy was able to swallow _all _of the nachos whole. He _didn'__t _chew the food mind you. It was impossible, but at least it made _some _sense.

Hey, if he can brush his teeth without using a toothbrush, then he couldn't complain about Jeremy being able to eat everything all at once.

Marco looked at the kid and saw he made a mess of himself. Not that he could blame him, he was pretty much the same when he was eight. Grabbing a napkin from the kitchen counter, he wiped away the extra cheese smeared all oflver Jeremy's face. "You really need to learn how to chew your food, kid. I swear you'll die of choking and I'll be the one to blame."

"Whatever, _Mom._" Jeremy stuck out a tongue at Marco; much to his annoyance.

Before Marco could even reply with one of his snarky comments, there was a knock on the backdoor. Why would someone knock on the _backdoor? _Wouldn't it make more sense if the person knocking was on the _front door. _Y'know, the one where random strangers were supposed to enter?!

Not caring for his safety and the house's security, Marco opened the door to see nothing but air surround his view. Jeremy soon appeared right next to him, peeking from inside the door curiously.

"Who is it, Boss?" His squeaky voice entered Marco's ears.

"I don't know, the air?" Marco replied in a non-sarcastic manner. "Maybe this is a sign? A sign that the almighty ones from above will finally take me to paradise. That I must leave this inferior planet this instant!"

"What!? You're going to pass away now?!" Jeremy quickly wrapped his arms around Marco's hips. "Nooo! Please don't leave yet, Boss!"

Marco chuckled as he put the boy on a chokehold and gave him a noogie. "Relax, you twerp! I ain't dying yet! Not today at least."

"Aww~ that's so sweet. Can I talk to B-Fly now?" A voice that came from outside forced the two to freeze. Both of them looked in front of them to see a flying horse head; who can speak english fluently, talking to them. Nobody moved a muscle until Marco decided to break the silence...

"Kid, Am I the only one seeing a flying _Horse Face_ in front of me?"

"Hey!" 'Horse Face' pointed her horn at Marco, who backed away on instinct. "What did you call me?!"

"Horse...Face...?"

* * *

"Lame...Lame...Lame..." Star quickly flipped the pages of the book she was reading before throwing it away. "Into the pile of shitty books you go."

She banged her head on the desk she used to study. Since her mother hadn't given her the family heirloom (The Wand), she was practically forced to study martial arts instead. Which in itself, is hard to learn and utterly boring. There were too many stances for fighting! She swore that she saw _twenty _different stances in one book. Not only that, but imagine the _grind _she would have to do just to perfect _one _stance...

Fuck that! She was Star-Fucking-Butterfly! She didn't have time to learn, she had time to fuck around!

"Look what you've done, Mom!" Star shouted to the ceiling. "I'm sleeping in a dingy-ass room for God knows how long, I'm stuck with an asshole who acts as my guide, I _still _don't have the fucking family wand, and I think I've been reusing the same panties for the fifth time in a row. Is this what you wanted?! Huh?! For me to suffer alone in this horrible world?!"

Before she could continue her not-so-vulgar rant, a knock came from the door. It sounded like they were panicking with the way they were knocking. Getting up and rubbing her eyes, she opened the door to see the child that the asshole; or Marco but she didn't care about that, always had around with him.

"Can i help you?" She warmly smiled. No point getting bitchy at the kid.

"Yes!" The boy frantically waved his arms. Star's original thought was that he was hurt, but that thought quickly diminished with the fact that the boy was moving all over the place. If he wasn't hurt, then what can she help him with? "The Boss- er, Marco! He's being attacked by a flying Horse Head!"

Oh. So that's what it was all about. The asshole was getting attacked, which is good for her. By a flying Horse-

Wait...

"Horse Head?" There's no way _she _was here, she doesn't even know the place!

"Yeah! And she got _really _mad when Boss called her that! There was explosions and everything!"

Yep, she's here. Star wondered if Pony Head already killed Marco. If she didn't, she's gonna be real mad at her for not being able to kill the boy.

"Alright then, let's go kil- uh, _save _your boss!" She held Jeremy by the hand and made their way downstairs.

XxXxX

"Come back here!" Pony Head chased the poor boy in black around with her horn like some sort of bull. "This'll teach you to call me Horse Face!"

Star watched as Marco kept running around the backyard with an amused expression. The idiot was screaming like a little girl as he jumped high and ducked low to avoid her laser-shooting horn. This kept going until Marco decided to run into the house...

And straight into her.

"Argh!" She then fell on her back, with the pervert on top of her. She was temporarily stunned upon hitting the ground. And once she was out of the daze, she saw that they were in a rather..._lewd _position.

His hands were planted on both sides of her face, squeezing her in the tiny space inside his arms. Her legs were entangled with his. And his face was so close that if it weren't for his hands holding him up, she was sure they would've kissed. Before she could cave the pervert's face in, she saw Pony Head look over them with a surpised face. As if she just had a revelation.

_"Pony Head. If you say anything, I'll take that horn off your head and stab it in your eye before using your blood as soup."_

"You're B-Fly's man?!"

Dammit Pony Head.

"WHAT?!" Both of them shouted; red-faced.

"No fucking way he's my boyfriend!" She tried to get up, but her legs were still stuck. "Get off me, bitch!"

"Gee, princess, what do you think I'm doing!?" Looks like the pervert was struggling as well. "Jesus, first S&M, now _accidental_ _rape_?! Just how many fetishes do you have?!"

Star punched the idiot's face for the third time that night and sure enough, it disconnected both of them. While Marco was sitting on the ground rubbing his cheeks, Star had a few words to say to her beloved friend.

"So, what were you doing here, Pony Head?" Star glared at the flying pony in front of her. She wasn't in the best of moods today and she hasn't forgiven her after what she said earlier.

"Right. I have something to give you." Pony Head opened her mouth to give Star something she thought would never get in a million years...

The Royal Wand.

"Holy shit!" She grabbed it to see if it was the real thing. To see if it was indeed her mother's wand.

As soon as she held the wand, it quickly transformed from the elegant and refined wand that her mother always had to something more suited to her style. The wand had a black and red color palette. Black wings appeared from both sides of the wand and it had a white skull in middle.

"Awesome..." She muttered. "How'd you get this?"

"Well, let's just say I had a hard time getting it and leave it at that?" Pony Head smiled at the blonde girl. "Since you finally got your mother's wand, how about we celebrate the night by doing some _baaad_ choices?"

"Fuck yeah I wanna do some bad choices!" Star swore for like the 70th time that day. "But how are we going to do that?"

"Bleh!" She opened her mouth once again to reveal a pair of dimensional scissors. "You asked?"

"Oh man, why do you get dimensional scissors and I don't?!" Star groaned; to which Pony Head simply laughed.

"Being popular with the horses has its _benefits._" She winked.

"Eugh."

"Can we come?" The child that they had seemingly forgotten; asked.

"Uhh..." Pony Head hesitated, clearly not knowing what to do.

In the end, Star was the one to lay him off gently. "Sorry, uh- what's your name?"

"Jeremy."

"Jeremy. Sorry, but this for girls only! Right Pony Head!" She said in a fake cheery tone. Boys didn't what girls did and girls didn't like what boys did, that was pretty much a child's mentality, right? She expected it to work, but the only response she got was a sad frown from the kid. _"Uh oh. He really wants to join."_

"Nah! Don't sweat it, B-Fly. He can come." Pony Head annouced to all of them. She had a smile that all-too innocent on her face. Star knew that smile, it meant that Pony Head was somehow going to use this as a way to fuck with her. Not in a literal sense; mind you.

"Really?" Both Jeremy and Star looked at Pony Head.

"Yeah! As long as he brings Star's boyfriend with us, then you're free to go!"

"What?!" Star shouted and wated to choke her bestie's neck. But before she could even say anything, Jeremy spoke up.

"Alright! Did ya hear that, Boss!? We're going to party!"

The pervert hesitated with his reaction. He gave the child a small smile and a thumbs up. "Yeah... That's great, Jeremy..."

Star could already tell that this night was going to suck.

* * *

**Bam! I'm out.**

**Fun Fact/s:**

**\- Star's death threat to Pony Head longer and a lot more graphic. If you want to see the complete version, read the extras. Warning: it isn't for the faint of heart, which is why I didn't add it to the chapter.**

**\- Star's swear count this chapter: Fuck/Fucking - 7, Asshole - 3, Bitch/y - 2, Shit/Shitty - 2. Total: 14 swears. **

**Oh yeah, I finally found a beta for this story. You can see their name from the top A/N actually. But if you can be bothered to scroll up again, their name is Celestialfyxen.**

**Reviews are love. They help me in creating up more ideas for stories, which is a complete lie. The review can be a compliment, complaint, suggestion, and/or criticism.**

**Anyways, that's all for now and I will see you in the next one.**

**Crazyman out.**

* * *

**Extras: Star's Extended Death Threat**

_"Pony Head. If you say anything, I'll take that horn off your head and stab it in your eye before using your blood as soup. And once I'm done making the soup, I will fucking cut all of your hair off and turn it into noodles. I'll break your fucking horn in half and use that to make chopsticks. Then I'll force feed you to eat your hair and laugh as you slowly choke to your death! And once I'm done killing you, I'll dig you up a grave and bury you in your front yard! You hear me, Pony Head! Huh?!"_

Geezus, that was dark.

*Hey! It's me, Star! suddenly appears*

Oh shi-


End file.
